Creative Writing
by PFTones3482
Summary: I don't know what this is, so don't ask. Candace and Stacy have to do a creative writing assignment for English and Stacy gets a little carried away. Featuring my friend Nicole! (You asked for it, hon). One-Shot


**Okay, listen up! Here's a note for all of my SLOC series followers!**

**I will not be posting the three-shot of Stacy and Jordan until probably the beginning of November. Fvcutie0028 has graciously agreed to draw a story cover for it, but she doesn't have any time lately. I don't want her to rush, so I'm going to make it the best three-shot ever and give it to you then! Thanks for your patience!**

**Since I am doing that, though, that means I can post all these other stories I have. Like this one.**

**My friend Nicole asked me if I would make her a main OC in one of my stories. So I did. What did I get myself into?**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"So, apparently we have to do a creative writing piece," Candace said to Stacy as she skimmed the paper she held in her hand.

"What about?" Stacy asked, crossing her legs under her and sticking a pencil behind her ear.

Candace chewed on her lip as her eyes devoured the words in front of her. "Um, anything you want. You can use real people or places, so long as the people give you permission, and the minimum amount of pages is four. The maximum is fifteen. Who can write fifteen pages of stuff?"

Stacy shrugged. "I don't know. But let's give this a shot, Candace. It is due in a week. We might as well start now."

Candace sighed and gave in reluctantly. Both girls pulled out their lap tops, and after thinking for a moment, started to type.

* * *

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER

* * *

"Done," Stacy announced proudly, sitting up and cracking her back with a painful sound.

Candace winced and raised her head. "Already?"

Stacy nodded. "Yeah. I had an idea in mind that I got earlier this week, on Sunday. What did you come up with?"

Candace looked down at her two page paper and smiled. "Well…probably nothing nearly as good as yours. Mind sharing?"

Stacy shrugged and settled her laptop on her knees, scrolling back to the top of her paper.

"Okay. So, once upon a time…"

"Wait, you really started with 'Once upon a time?'" Candace said in disbelief.

Stacy pouted. "It's a classic! Now can I just read?"

Candace rolled her eyes and gestured to the girl with a sigh. "Go on."

* * *

_Once upon a time…._

There was a teenager with fiery red hair and a wicked sense of humor. Her name was Nicole, and she was one of the most amazing ballerinas in the whole of Methodistian Land.

The girl was graceful on her toes, and everyone in her ballet class was jealous of her, almost to the point of sabotage.

Nicole liked dancing, yes; it was one of her passions. But like most teenage girls, she longed for a "prince charming," of sorts, to come away and sweep her off her feet.

She knew it probably wouldn't happen, but a girl can hope, right?

And hope she did, and dance she did, until one day the inevitable happened.

It started at the beginning of class, as Nicole performed a flawless routine for the class, much to the annoyance of every girl there.

She had just come down from a _grande-jet__é_when her foot slid out from under her and twisted painfully on the floor. Her teacher rushed over to aid her, and as she did the woman noticed all the snickering students.

Realizing immediately that the girls in this class had probably planned this, she sent Nicole to the locker room to talk with the others privately.

The red head stumbled into the locker room, her ankle on fire as she sank onto one of the benches and sighed. She pulled out her jeans and sweat-shirt from her locker and was just about to put them on when a lady walked into the room.

Her hair was pitch black, and her eyes were a deep, unusual purple. She was light and tiny, and was wearing simple flats and a sweater dress.

"Don't be upset dear. I'm your fairy godmother."

"Fairy godmother?" Nicole said in surprise. "What are you here for?"

The woman sighed. "I know you are sad, and your ankle must hurt a lot. I am here to help you to feel better."

Nicole raised a suspicious eyebrow as she pulled her jeans on over her leotard. "Okay….right. What's your name?"

The woman gave a small smile and sank down next to Nicole on the bench. "My name is Trelody."

Nicole glanced over with an amused look. "That's quite an interesting name," she commented as she pulled her left shoe on, leaving her right off due to the painful swelling that was occurring.

Trelody shrugged. "What are you going to do? I didn't pick my name. Some of my friends call me Trelly."

Nicole gave a small snort. "So, you're my fairy godmother. Can you make my ankle feel better?"

Trelly smiled and nodded. "Of course. That's child play."

She stood up and reached into her purse, which had appeared at her side out of thin air, pulling out what looked like a pen.

"What are you going to do with that?" Nicole asked curiously, brushing her wild hair back off her face and into a puffy ponytail, which she secured tightly with a purple hair tie.

Trelody smiled and clicked the pens top, and it elongated into a long, simple, white magic wand. Nicole gasped in surprised delight and Trelody waved her wand.

A moment later, the burning pain in Nicole's ankle went down and the swelling and bruising disappeared altogether. She grinned, stripped out of her regular clothes, leaving only her leotard and tights on, and pulled her toe shoes back on her feet.

She got up and did a few moves before thanking Trelody and skipping out of the room and back into the practice room.

"Hey guys, turns out I'm fine!" she said happily, smirking as she saw the outraged looks on the girl's faces.

The teacher sighed in relief. "Oh, good. I was afraid you had sprained or broken your ankle."

Nicole smiled sweetly. "No, I'm fine. But I am quitting."

The teacher blinked in surprise. "What?"

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "What? It's obvious these girls don't want me here. I know they put that water there. So I'll just leave."

She turned around and put her nose in the air, mocking the snobbery of the girls behind her. She did a graceful leap out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Nicole wasn't ungrateful to the teacher or anything; she was just sick of being hated by all of her classmates…dance mates?

Nicole shrugged and walked back into the dressing room, pulling her street clothes back on. Trelody appeared next to her, and it occurred to Nicole that a lesser human being would destroy those girls if they had a fairy godmother at their disposal.

But, like the smart and friendly girl she was known as, she shrugged it off and tied her sneakers. Trelody leaned against the lockers and smiled. "Need anything else right now, Nicole?"

Nicole frowned and slung her dance bag over shoulder, walking out of the dance room and exiting the building all together. Suddenly, she smiled.

"Can you give me my prince charming?" she asked Trelody shyly.

Trelody didn't look very surprised. Instead, she just grinned and waved her wand in the air.

A split second later, a tall man appeared on the steps next to Nicole, who squealed in delight.

He was tall, with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that glimmered. He obviously worked out, based on his muscles that showed, but they didn't show disgustingly so. He wore a simple black V-neck and jeans, and there wasn't a single blemish on his face.

All in all, he was Nicole's idea of the perfect guy- by looks, at least.

"Hi!" she squealed in delight.

The man nodded his head, a gentle smile curving across his perfect face. "Hello there. You look gorgeous," he told her, kneeling and taking her hand in his and kissing it gently.

Nicole nearly passed out on the steps. "Oh, why thank you so much! Tell me, what is your name?"

The man smiled warmly, his eyes melting the girl in front of him. "Daniel. And you are the beautiful Nicole."

Nicole smiled in giddy delight. "Yes, yes I am."

Daniel quite literally swept her off of her feet, much to the amusement of Trelody. "Come, my fair maiden. Let us go away together!"

"Where?" Nicole questioned in confusion.

"To the land of Saint Clairion! We shall be together forever!"

Nicole leaned her head against his shoulder. "Sure. Okay."

Daniel leapt from the steps and Nicole waved to Trelody. "Thanks so much, Trelody!"

But on the way to Saint Clairion, Daniel and Nicole got eaten by a magical dragon.

_The End._

* * *

Stacy looked up with a grin. "What do you think?"

Candace gaped at her in shock. "What do I-? Why'd you make them die in the end? By a dragon, of all things?"

Stacy shrugged. "Fairy tales are so cliché."

Candace rolled her eyes. "Come on. No one wants to read a story where the two lovers end up dead in a dragon's stomach. Put a happy ending on there!"

Stacy sighed in annoyance. "Fine."

_They went off to the land of Saint Clarion and lived happily ever after with their pet dragon._

"There. Is that better?" she asked.

Candace slumped back on the bed and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I guess. But why is the dragon their pet now?"

Stacy slapped her forehead. "Oh, come on Candace, keep up. It's creative writing. It's not supposed to make sense."

Candace chuckled. "And that's why you'll never be an author."

* * *

**Well. That was weird. **

**Provide some feedback, because I want Nicole to be like "Holy crap, you actually posted it?!"**

**Again, sorry that you guys have to wait until November for the three shot! But in the meantime….you can keep an eye out for my Danny Phantom story that I plan on writing and posting.**

**Review please! **


End file.
